Consuelo Inesperado
by AishaUchiha
Summary: Hinata se encontraba mal por el que pensaba que era el chico de sus sueños, pero nunca pensó que otra persona podría consolarla.


Consuelo inesperado.

AU.

Pareja: sasuhina (leve narusaku)

Genero: drama, romance.

Disclamier: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de kishimoto, si fueran míos Sasuke y Hinata estarían liados y Hinata sería la gran fuerza oculta de akatsuki xD

Un moreno Uchiha estaba pasando por el parque en dirección a la tienda para comprar la comida que le hacía falta para la cena, cuando oyó unos sollozos cerca de él. No debería mirar, él no era un cotilla que se interesara por la vida de la gente, pero algo le impulsó a mirar. Y allí la encontró.

Su compañera de clase Hinata Hyuga se encontraba llorando en unos de los alejados bancos del parque. Sasuke sabía que ella era muy tímida, por eso supuso que se estaba escondiendo de los demás para no tener que llorar delante de nadie. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó mirándola, hasta que la chica se giró al notar su presencia y le habló.

U-uchiha-kun…? – dijo ella intentando secarse las lagrimas de unos ojos que lo miraban entre sorprendidos y sonrojados.

Cuando se fijó mejor tenía la nariz roja y los ojos ligeramente hinchados de los minutos que pasó llorando. Él no era de los que se fijaba mucho en las chicas, es más pasaba de ellas, pero ella llamó forzosamente su atención ya que era la única que no se pegaba a él, porque estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo Naruto, que seguramente era el que la había hecho llorar. Quiso hacer una excepción y ayudar a la chica. Miró para los lados, mientras nadie se entere de su compasión…

Hmmp… -respondió y se puso delante de ella – buscaba sitio para sentarme…

Ella comprendió enseguida y se apartó a un lado del banco haciéndole sitio. Él se sentó. Bien, ¿y ahora que hacía? La miró, ella estaba con la cabeza gacha, seguramente sonrojada y con ganas de seguir llorando. Suspiró.

Si quieres seguir llorando por mí no hay problema, pero deberías desahogarte con alguien para poder sentirte mejor… - dirigió la mirada al frente.

Sabía que lo miraba, notaba esa penetrante mirada ojiplata encima de su cara, y por mucho que le costara admitirlo no le incomodaba. Ella estaba sorprendida. En primer lugar le avergonzó un montón que el Uchiha se hallara mirándola llorar, pero después cuando le dijo que quería sentarse a su lado se sintió mas calmada por la compañía de alguien, aunque fuera el moreno, con el que nunca había hablado.

Se sorprendió a sí misma mirándolo con curiosidad cuando él le dijo esas palabras. Sabía que el Uchiha tenía fama de arrogante y frío, pero no le pareció que esas palabras salieran habitualmente de su boca. Con un poco de miedo por su contestación prefirió ser escueta.

Y-yo… simplemente… tengo un mal d-día… - dijo intentando no recordar lo sucedido esa mañana.

El chico obviamente no le creyó. Él sabía que a pesar de lo que algunas chicas dijeran de ella, esta siempre sonreía delante de todos. Pero esta vez no. Aunque no era muy hablador, tendría que hablar más para poder sacarle a la Hyuga lo que quería.

¿es por Naruto cierto? – mierda demasiado directo.

A ella se le escaparon unas lágrimas por las mejillas solo de pensarlo. Esa mañana se había olvidado algo en clase y cuando fue a recogerlo vio por la mirilla de la puerta a Sakura besando a Naruto. Eso le destrozó totalmente y al recodarlo no pudo evitar encogerse por el dolor que sentía.

Sasuke la miraba sin saber qué hacer. Él había sido demasiado directo y había provocado que ella volviera a llorar, al parecer había dado de lleno como pensaba, y una punzada de venganza por la chica apareció en su mente. De repente tenía ganas de estrangular al rubio. Se intentó calmar y seguir hablando.

No tienes porque contarme si no quieres… - dijo mirando de nuevo al frente. Cuando pensaba que la chica no contestaría oyó un susurro proveniente de ella.

Y-yo… s-si… - él la miró y ella sintió como se enrojecía – etto… v-vi a Sakura-chan be-besando a N-naruto-kun… - otra lagrima escapó por su mejilla.

El moreno inconscientemente la rodeó con los brazos y la apretó contra sí.

No deberías de llorar por un dobe como él… - se oyó decir a sí mismo el Uchiha.

La chica lo miró sorprendida. Eran la primera vez que la consolaban de esa manera y a pesar de que estaban insultando a su querido amor, lo único que sintió fue la calidez proveniente del chico que la abrazaba en ese instante.

Realmente no sabía que estaba haciendo, pero no le gustaba ver llorar a esa chica, porque él sabía que el rubio no merecía sus lágrimas y su atención. En su interior sintió la necesidad de protegerla y… algo más cálido. Miró fijamente la cara de la chica la cual le devolvía la mirada.

Tu-tum… tu-tum… los latidos de ambos se aceleraron en un instante. De nuevo el cuerpo de Sasuke se movió por voluntad propia haciendo algo que hasta él se sorprendió. La besó. Y no estaba tan mal como pensaba que sería su primer beso. Cerró los ojos.

¡Sasuke Uchiha la estaba besando! ¿Cómo podía pasar esto? Era su primer beso y se lo habían robado, su primera iniciativa fue echarle atrás y darle la bofetada que se merecía, pero después cedió al darse cuenta que Naruto no había reparado en ella y guardar un beso para alguien que no te presta atención es como esperar que un olmo dé peras. Se le escaparon unas últimas lágrimas por sus mejillas y cerró los ojos. Después de todo era cálido.

Cuando se separaron para recuperar el aire, los dos se hallaban sonrojados. Sasuke más levemente pero también. El primero en mediar palabra fue el chico quien se levantó.

Yo… pienso que si quieres… puedo vengarme por ti…

No la miraba así que no pudo ver la sonrisa formada en los labios de la peliazulada. Él se estaba poniendo nervioso a no recibir respuesta, y un Uchiha nervioso era signo de catástrofe. ¿Acaso no le había gustado el beso? Es verdad que era el primero que daba y no tenía mucha experiencia pero a él le gustó sentir la calidez y humedad de los labios de la chica.

De repente la chica se levantó y armándose de valor atrapó la mano del moreno con la suya, lo que lo sorprendió gratamente. La vio sonreír tímidamente.

N-no hay problema… - hizo un parón - … muchas gracias por animarme U-uchiha-san…

Ella le soltó la mano a punto de irse y dejarle allí cuando él dijo:

Sasuke… - ella se giró – puedes llamarme Sasuke – añadió él mirando hacia un lado.

G-gracias entonces… s-s-sasuke… -dijo ella casi en un susurro por la vergüenza.

Él sonrió por el gesto de la chica. Se dio cuenta que se veía bastante linda de esa manera. Y se le ocurrió una idea.

Por ayudarte… te voy a pedir una cosa… - dijo con una sonrisa ladina.

S-si… claro… - sonrojada ante el comentario.

Ayúdame con la compra y te acompaño a casa

… - ella lo miró sorprendida y sonrió de nuevo mostrándole al Uchiha esa sonrisa que se estaba acostumbrando a ver y que le gustaba tanto – ¡h-hai!

Fin.


End file.
